Rag and Bone Man II
This guide is the second part to the Rag and Bone Man quest series. Both parts of the quest have to be completed for the Quest Cape. Details *Completed Rag and Bone Man *Started Zogre Flesh Eaters *Completed The Fremennik Trials, Horror from the Deep and Waterfall Quest (optional) *Started Creature of Fenkenstrain *Completed the Mogre (miniquest) *The ability to kill several high-level monsters |items= *A few more Coins *Few pots *27 sets of logs (Can be obtained on the path just below the Odd old man's hut if you have an axe in your inventory) *Dusty key *Dramen Staff or Lunar Staff would be an advantage for using fairy rings. *Combat gear to kill Zogres (an ogre composite bow with brutal arrows is advised) *Lightsource Slayer equipment: *Fishing explosive *Mirror shield *Spiny helmet *Ice cooler Recommended items: *Ectophial *Relicym's balm for killing Zogres *Games necklace *Enchanted lyre *Ring of duelling *Digsite pendant |kills = Listed below}} Overview * None of the bone drops are 100%. Yet the special bone drops are fairly common. * The monsters you need to kill are mentioned on the Wish List that is attached on the house north of the Odd Old Man. * It is possible to hand in the collected bones in smaller batches. The Odd Old Man will kindly update the wish list, taking off the bones already submitted. *It IS possible to complete Basilisk without 20 defence, but you must freeze the basilisk or safe spot it. List Below is the list of Monsters that need to be killed to obtain all the bones (there are 27 total): Note: These monsters can be found in other places; listed are the most convenient spots. Walkthrough Karamja :Travel method: Use the Gnome Glider (or Fairy ring code: ) to get to Karamja. Both Jogres and Snakes are found directly west of the Gnome Glider. Optionally, Jogres are also found in the dungeon by the Harpie Bug Swarms, and snakes are also found by the Calquat Patch. * Jogre - drops Jogre bone (different from the regular Jogre bones) * Snake - drops Snake spine Misthalin :Travel method: Edgeville can be reached by using an Amulet of glory Teleport, fairy ring, using Home teleport (with the Ancient Magicks spellbook active) and the Canoe System, by using Varrock Teleport and walking a short distance, or by using the Spirit tree in Grand Exchange. The monsters are all found in the Varrock Sewers. It is also a good idea to buy a Mirror shield, some Ice coolers, and several Fishing explosives from the Slayer Master while you are here. Port Sarim :Items: Fishing explosive :Travel method: Using an amulet of glory to Draynor and walking to Port Sarim works. You will find Seagulls on the docks. From there, travel south and look for the Asgarnian Ice Dungeon, where you will find Ice Giants. Travel south to reach the Mudskipper Point, home to the Mogres. Alternatively, you can use Fairy Ring code for the latter two bones. * Seagull - drops Seagull wing * Ice giant (in the Asgarnian Ice Dungeon) - drops Ice giant ribs * Mogre Nardah :Items: Ice cooler, Waterskins/Enchanted water tiara :Travel method: From Mudskipper Point, use the Fairy ring (code ) to get to the Nardah hunting area, and travel west. There are Jackals on the way to the level 42 Desert Lizards. You need to use Ice coolers on the lizards when their health is low. After these, walk south and go west from the Nardah bank to find Vultures. If the vultures fly, you may need to use Ranged or Magic attack. * Jackal * Desert Lizard - Level 42s drop the special bone * Vulture (north-west of Agility pyramid) Port Phasmatys :Items: Ectophial :Travel method: Travel to Port Phasmatys (teleport using the Ectophial) and travel west. The undead cows are just west of Ectofuntus, within the farm. Then, travel west and go under Fenkenstrain's Castle by pushing the memorials to the east to find Experiments (see the Creature of Fenkenstrain quest guide). Travel south-west to Canifis where many Level 88 Werewolves are located. If you don't want to attack a level 88 werewolf you can attack one of the level 24's in Canifis with Wolfbane and when they are almost dead switch to another weapon. They will change into a werewolf with low life points and may drop the bones. Finally, travel south-west towards the Paterdomus temple entrance to find Ghouls. :Another way to reach Morytania is using Kharyrll teleport from Ancient Magicks or POH portal. * Undead Cow - drops Undead cow ribs * Experiment/Experiment No. 2 (Taverley) - drops Experiment bone * Werewolf * Ghoul Feldip Hills :Items: Inoculation brace :Travel method: Travel to Feldip Hills using fairy ring (code: ) or Gnome glider from the Gnome Stronghold. There you will find Ogres and Wolves. From there travel using fairy ring (code: ) and then travel east to Jiggig (south of Castle Wars) to find Zogres. Zogres are located within the Jiggig tomb, and may inflict disease upon the player. The Inoculation brace will counter this effect; just be sure to keep it equipped all the time, or if you have completed Zogre Flesh Eaters you may buy Relicym's Balm from Uglug Nar if you opened his shop after completing it. * Wolf * Ogre * Zogre Miscellania, Lighthouse and Waterfall :Items: Games necklace, Enchanted lyre, Mirror shield, Glarial's amulet, Rope, good armour, good food. :Travel method: Use your Enchanted lyre to teleport to Rellekka, take a boat to Miscellania and kill some of the rabbits there. Then head into the Fremennik Slayer Dungeon (Killing basilisks will require a mirror shield, as basilisks will dangerously reduce player stats). Then, make a visit to the Lighthouse. Dagannoths are found within the basement of the lighthouse. Good food and armour is suggested, as these Dagannoths are aggressive. Grab a rope and Glarial's amulet, then use your Games necklace to teleport to Barbarian Outpost. Travel south towards the Baxtorian Falls, and get into the Waterfall dungeon to find Fire giants in the passage to the North-west. * Dagannoth * Rabbit * Basilisk - drops Basilisk bone * Fire Giant - drops Fire Giant bone Note: Fire Giants also drop Shoulder bones, this is not to be mistaken with the Fire Giant bone. Though you can Polish the Shoulder bone, it is required for the Fur 'n' Seek quest, not this wishlist. Tree Gnome Stronghold to Taverley :Items: Ring of Dueling, Dusty key :Travel method: Teleport to Al Kharid (using duel ring), and take the gnome glider to the Tree Gnome Stronghold. Terrorbirds can be found within the stronghold in large numbers. You can also kill the Mounted Terrorbird Gnomes as well. Use the Gnome glider to travel to the Wolf Mountain, and walk east towards Taverley. You may also use the Taverley home teleport spell, as it is faster. Baby blue dragons are found in the Taverley dungeon. Bringing an Anti-dragon shield or Anti-fire potions is advisable as the mothers may attack the player while in the dungeons. * Terrorbird - drops Terrorbird wing * Baby blue dragon - drops Baby dragon bone Troll Stronghold With Trollheim Teleport Use the Trollheim Teleport to get to Trollheim. From there, climb down to the western side. The trolls are a bit to the west. Without Trollheim Teleport Without the Trollheim Teleport Spell, the easiest way to reach trolls is Keldagrim Entrance. It is located close to fairy ring code: D-K-S. Simply walk there from Rellekka if Fairy Rings are not an option. The trolls are located just south of the entrance. * Troll Lumbridge :Items: Spiny helmet, Lightsource (preferably lanterns) :Travel method: Home teleport to Lumbridge. With a lantern, climb through the hole in the kitchen's cellar, and walk south and through the other hole. Go south towards the area full of Rockslugs, then head east towards the goblins. Cave Goblins are found at the far east of the Lumbridge Swamp Caves. You may also take the entrance in the main spot and find them, although you'll need a Spiny helmet. You can also go there by following Kazgar in the hole in Lumbridge Cellar. He takes you to them. * Cave Goblin Note: Any type of Cave goblin will work, even guards. Varrock :Items: Varrock teleport (or Digsite pendant) :Travel method: Teleport to Varrock, and walk northeast. Bats are flapping about right by the Odd Old Man. * Bat Finishing up * After you have obtained all the bones, clean the bones using the same method used in the initial part of the quest. * Give the cleaned bones to the Odd Old Man for your reward. * Note: The cleaning and submission of the bones to the Odd Old Man can be done in stages. Reward * 5,000 Prayer experience * Choice of either Bonesack or Ram skull helm (with the option to switch at any time)